


Lollipop

by dolores



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores/pseuds/dolores
Summary: Three wishes, too many drinks, one obsession.





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in April 2002. Thanks to the beautiful Megolas for her inspiration and beta reading. Soundtrack was the deliciously sleazy "Heaven Scent" by DJ Pierre.

"Ride 'em cowboy!"

Sweat slick thighs grip Dom's naked flanks tight, so tight it hurts more than a little, and the carpet burns his knees and the heels of his palms - and **dammit** if Elijah slaps his arse one more time he's going to go all rodeo on the little fucker. But no, no, he has to be nice. It's Lij's birthday and if Elijah wants to play horsey then so be it.

And his, Dom's, birthday might be eleven months away but Elijah was so going to pay when it came.

Above him as he circles the carpet Elijah squeals and giggles like a Japanese schoolgirl and the sound makes Dom hard like he's never been. That, and the fact that both he and the squealing Elijah are as naked as the day they were born.

Maybe it's the exhibitionism of it all too: from his corner of the room an equally naked Viggo perches on a stool and draws on a clove cigarette, smiling at the sight before him, whilst Orli scratches his pubes on the sofa and watches with mild interest, and really, why is it always the four of them who end up doing this sort of thing? Well, Ian probably would too but Dom thinks they're all too intimidated by him to ask. It would feel disrespectful, or something.

The weight on his back is lifted when Elijah slides to one side and falls to the floor in a giggling heap. The sweat drips from Dom's brow and he's not sure if it's from the exertion or the fact the heating appears to be on maximum, probably both.

"You've got one wish left," Orlando says, looking at Elijah.

Dom considers that's it's just as well they got Lijah wankered before they started this - whatever it was. Game. Gift. Insanity. Anyway. Elijah's wishes had turned out to be much easier to accommodate when he was too drunk to think too much; almost inevitably the first had been for everyone to take their clothes off, and no-one except Lijah has any idea why his next decree was to ride Dom like a pony.

Elijah sits up, giggles some more, then crawls to the side table and grabs the bottle of margarita, swigging from it like the pro he really isn't. He eyes Orlando for a moment, taking his time to focus. "You're pretty."

Orlando grins. "Thanks mate."

"I wish. . . I wish I could lick you like a lollipop."

Viggo guffaws through a cloud of smoke, nearly choking on the sweet fumes. Orlando grins even wider, all teeth and mohican. "Your wish is my command."

He stands up: the sheen of sweat on his skin makes him shine in the yellow, artificial light as he takes the three steps required to be right in front of a still seated Elijah. Dom swallows and moves to claim the sofa as his own, rubbing his tender knees as he sits down.

Elijah extends his tongue like a kid trying to catch a snowflake, leaning forward until the very tip brushes the damp skin of Orlando's stomach. Dom's still as hard as steel and would really quite like to relieve himself but isn't quite sure it's one of **those** nights. Not yet.

Orli is still soft, hanging low from shiny black curls, but then Elijah is still cautious, as if he's sampling an exotic delicacy for the first time and he isn't quite sure if he likes the taste. His tongue runs up Orli's stomach to the breastbone, where it meets a bead of sweat rolling in the opposite direction and it seems he does like it as the tongue now presses harder to the flesh.

Viggo's stopped laughing now, sitting quietly as smoke curls from the cigarette held in one hand whilst his other rubs skin near his noticeably plumper cock. It's good he's aroused, Dom doesn't feel so much of a pervert now. Or at least, he can share his shame.

A grunt from Orlando signals that the rolling pink tongue of Elijah has reached a nipple and a glance at his crotch reveals Orli is evidently reacting to his treatment in the way Dom thought he would. Lij licks an erratic path across Orli's torso, chasing after sweat and still giggling away, muffled though it is with his mouth wide open and tongue extended. When he looks down and notices Orlando is almost fully hard his big blue eyes widen and he sits back, and Dom sees that drool coats his chin like varnish.

Orlando is breathing heavy, his chest shuddering and his cock twitching in time to his pulse and **fuck** Dom just has to stroke himself now, because Elijah's got hard too and he feels like he might just explode at the sight. Lij stares for a few long moments, as if he's never seen anything quite like it before. Dom's chest feels tight with excitement and his hands are shaking. Lij leans forward again, wiping his tongue across the shiny head of Orli's cock, looking up into Orli's eyes and Dom doesn't care if he's a pervert but he needs. to. get. off.

He takes his own dick and starts to masturbate with vigour, only to be interrupted by Viggo's whispered enquiry, "want a hand with that?" Viggo is staring at Dom's erection and there's lust there, oh yes. Yes. Dom nods and waits for Viggo to stub out his cigarette and join him on the sofa, sweaty skin pressed to sweaty skin.

They both watch Elijah, who's finished a tongue world tour of Orlando's genitalia and seems to be revisiting his favourite destinations one by one. Viggo's hand creeps across Dom's lap and Dom feels his skin prickle and then the hand grips him tight and oh, oh. that's good. The scent of sex wavers in the thick air, mingling with the odour of burnt cloves.

Elijah's head bobs up and down, fast then slower then fast again, and Orli's head lolls on his shoulder. Viggo slowly increases pace, and Dom wants him to, but not too much because he wants to last just a little longer. Just a little. He realises something, and his own hand flails out at Viggo's body, eyes still fixed on Elijah. He rubs the hard, muscled stomach before finding Viggo's own erection, hot to the touch, and he begins to return the favour.

A bristled cheek grazes Dom's shoulder and he leans in to Viggo, turning his head to let their lips meet. Dom opens his mouth to admit Viggo's tongue and the flesh around his mouth burns from stubble and Dom wonders what the make-up girls will say to his red face tomorrow. A moan from Orlando makes him break the kiss and he returns his attention to Elijah, bobbing at a constant speed. Orli's hips have begun to flex, and he grunts, one hand now running through Lij's hair.

"Ffffuuuck. . ." Orlando thrusts violently, head back, eyes rolled. He pistons against Elijah, who carries on bobbing anyway, like a different sort of pro now. Viggo's hand tightens around Dom and his speed increases.

Disengaging, Elijah sits back, propping himself up on his elbows, staring up at Orli. Lij's pupils are dilated, his skin shiny and his lips shinier. His legs are spread wide, obscene. Dom watches and whimpers as pressure builds in his loins, and then he too is thrusting.

"Lij!" He is silent when he comes, mouth open, but he shouts that in his mind. Pearly liquid arcs up and lands on his chest and stomach and oozes all over Viggo's hand. For a moment those blue eyes flick to him and he can imagine, oh how he can.

There is silence, then Dom picks up the pace on Viggo again, aware he has a task to complete. But he still looks at Elijah, and he knows exactly what his third wish will be when his birthday rolls around.

Oh yes.


End file.
